


I'll Be Right By Your Side...Always

by orphan_account



Series: On our way [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, My First AO3 Post, enjoy my trash!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Throughout the battle against Salem, The partners of each team are guarding each other. Weiss thinks her and Ruby having being doing a good job currently. Yet little did she know that someone else had more sinister intentions.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: On our way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	I'll Be Right By Your Side...Always

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for what you're about to read. But I do hope you enjoy it! I did spend like 3 hours on very bad piece of work but I keep on imagining this stuff so I am going to write it down for you all to laugh at or read!
> 
> Hope you Enjoy! <3

“ Ruby! To your left! “

“ Got it! “

The battle against Salem happened quicker than anticipated,they believed they were ready.They were proven wrong, but with Salem on a humongous Grimm Whale, uprising panic and no sign of Oscar. They were doing the best they could.

“ Weiss! Behind you! “

She heard a familiar voice shout out , she’d been so caught up with her thoughts that she didn’t notice that she was in the midst of complete panic. So she quickly positioned Myrtenaster and sliced the wings off the Bearingul, which Ruby proceeded to cut off the head.

“ That was close “

“ Yeah, and Weiss..Please be more careful. We can’t afford losing anyone.” Ruby said in such a manner than Weiss found it difficult to disagree.

“ O-of course. “

It was at times like these that Weiss thought she was truly blessed to have such a wonderful partner. Ruby was the most reliable and caring person on all of Remnant. Although Weiss would have never said anything like that at their days at Beacon. She now, without a doubt, say it with the most admiration a person could hope for in 100 lifetimes.

“ Weiss , you see that herd of massive Bearinguls?” Weiss gave a small nod. “ I need you to freeze the wings , then the bees will ground it and I will slice off it’s head. Got it?”

“ Got every word of it.” Weiss repiled , preparing the dust for the massive herd of Grimm.

Bees was the word in between Ruby and Weiss that meant ‘ Yang and Blake.’ Because the two of them thought that there was something going on in between the pair.

Ruby rushed over to the Bees and explained the plan, once they understood and got ready , Ruby prepared her scythe.

Weiss trusted Ruby, although something felt off. It wouldn’t be Ruby...right? It felt as if someone was lurking in the shadows ready to-

“ WEISS NOW! ” That was her cue to freeze the Bearinguls wings. She did as she was instructed and once they were frozen she turned away from them in order to fight some Grimm behind them.

She could hear the grunts of her teammates, she just hoped that none of them would get hurt. Especially Ruby.

As she was fending off a few Grimm, she heard the most blood curdling scream she’d ever heard and trust me she’d heard some pretty horrific screaming in her past.

She just hoped that it wasn’t the person she cared for the most...but the universe is always out to get her. As she turned around she saw the sight she wanted the least.

The fearful expression she was wearing was immediately replaced by a horrified one. Ruby was hurt, badly hurt. The Grimms' claw grazed her side , which resulted in a deep wound. Her left eye had a cut over it , it reminded Weiss when she got a cut over it. Ruby’s breathing was harsh. Weiss rushed over to tend to her, she ripped up her skirt and used it to tightly cover up the wounds. Hoping it would stop the blood from rushing out as it previously did. Weiss then proceeded to give Ruby some of her Aura.

It wasn’t like Jaune’s Semblance who used his Aura to amplify others, instead she was giving a portion of her Aura to Ruby.

Ruby did a grateful hum , which to Weiss’s relief notified others that she was still conscious.  
Ruby felt an unfamiliar Aura go into her side and her eye. Her breathing returned back to normal, she was able to stand up without excruciating pain and was able to fight , maybe a bit sloppy but that was the least of Weiss’s concerns.

Everything was going to be okay. They were safe for now. They just need to be aware of Ruby’s movement.

Weiss thought that was the bad gut feeling, that’s what was supposed to be right? But the feeling still remained..Weiss is going to keep an extra eye out for Ruby tonight.

Weiss stood up with the Bees and stayed in guard. Ruby sat back down to rest for a while from Weiss’s orders. When Weiss did a quick peek back to Ruby, she saw the shadow figure...that's when Weiss knew that , that was the bad gut feeling.

“ RUBY! WATCH OUT! “

But it was a moment too late...a blade pierced through her chest...Bright Red Blood spewed from her chest as she fell to the floor…

Ruby was dead.

Weiss rushed over to her to check her pulse, praying at each step that would be alive. She sat down next to her and checked her pulse...she is gone..  
The person that was responsible for the murder got away, but Weiss would find out another day.

Tears raced down Weiss’s cheeks , each one burned her skin but she didn’t care, they gently fell onto Ruby’s wounds.

Weiss thought of their past and immediately regretted the most awful stuff she’d done to this innocent child.

She wished that she was nicer when they first met. She wished that she didn’t give her such a hard time. She wished that she appreciated her back then.

Even if she changed from then , she can’t stop feeling guilty.

Ruby was her first and only best friend. She taught Weiss friendship, how to appreciate those around you...but now she’s gone..

She kept crying and crying for what seemed like ages until a blue light gently hit her face. She opened up her eyes that were incredibly sore now from the amount of tears she shed, to see that Ruby’s wounds were healing! But it wasn’t her aura that was healing her..or Weiss’s it instead was...Weiss’s Tears!?

Weiss couldn’t believe it! Her tears had Aura and She somehow cried enough to heal 2 deep wounds and 1 cut! She probably cried more tears in these 15 minutes than she has her entire life!

Ruby gave a grunt, then she opened her eyes, those beautiful silver orbs, as if she just took a nap! Ruby glanced at Weiss and gave her the smiled that was reserved for her.

“ R-Ruby? You’re alive! You’re alive! ” Weiss began crying again, but this time it was tears of happiness.

“ I’ll be Right by your Side...Always ” Ruby replied with the most sincere voice she could until she fainted, but it was because of low Aura.

Weiss didn’t need a mansion or family.

She just needed the person she treasured more than anything.  
And that person just happened to be…

Ruby Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> My original thought was that the Staff of Creation would save Ruby , but then I thought that I would make it gay-er. So yeh...Hope you enjoyed that trash and look forward to another one when Ruby heals!
> 
> Bye! <3


End file.
